Only the Strong Survive
by AzNerAc
Summary: I felt my heart pounding in my chest as the clock counted down. Every second counted now. Every second counted here. I felt my palms getting clammy as the clock counted down. 5, 4,3,2,1... it all starts now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sat up and put my feet on the cold wooden floor. I rubbed my eyes and ran a cold bath for myself, that was sure to wake me up. It did, as soon as my warm skin hit the icy water I was wide awake. I rubbed my arms and legs and washed my long sandy blonde hair. I used an towel to dry myself off a bit and then put on my dress. It was tea length and covered in a bit of silky white lace. It had been my grandmother's, then my mother's, and now it was mine. I slipped on my only pair of shoes-rugged leather knee high bootes.

"Forsythia?"

I whipped my head around to see my two cousins, Johani and Aysel. My two friends, Orion and Nalia. Johani and Aysel are twins, theyre both 12. Nalia, orion and I are all 16. Every year we all go to the reaping together, year after year since we were 12.

"Hi."

"Come on we're going to be late." Nalia smoothed down the front of her knee length lavender floral dress.

"Okay." I followed the others out the door to the town square. Before we were separated I whispered into Orion's ear.

"Good luck."

"Good luck." He pulled me into a hug and then let go. I walked next to Nalia and we waited for Sherlee Kingston to appear inher usual gaudy outfit and pounds of makeup.

"Who do you think is going to get picked?" Nalia asked me.

"I don't know."

"I'm worried." Nalia's eyes began to fill with tears. She had 7 siblings and her name was in the bowl 40 times already.

"Don't worry about it." I gave her a reassuring hug. Suddenly, a preppy voice interrupted us.

"Welcome one and all to the 100th annual hunger games reaping!" Her voice seemed to get higher and preppier every year. I was already miserable. After Sherlee had made her annual speech, we watched a video on the history of Panem. President Snow's hologram popped up on screen. I felt my face beginning to burm with anger. He was exceptionally old, due to the miracle of medicine. I began to sizzle with anger and wanted to scream. After his hologram disappeared felt my anger subside a bit, but it was still there of course. The hatred would never really go away.

"Now to pick the tributes for district 12 this year! Ladies first..." Sherlee's manicured fingers waved around in the bowl of names. I felt my heart leaping in my chest and my palms getting clammy.

"The female tribute for district 12 this year is,"

"Say it, say it." I whispered to myself.

"Forsythia Everdeen." My heart stopped leaping. I froze and felt someone shaking me. It was Nalia. She shook my shoulders to get me out of my daze. I walked up to the stage, and everything appeared to be in slow motion.

"Next for the male tribute." Sherlee yipped. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Jael Longmire."

I saw him walk to the stage. His eyes were a steamy gray-green, and his hair was a light chestnut. I breathed slowly as Sherlee pulled us into a building and sat me down in a small room all my myself. Suddenly, Nalia and Orion appeared in the doorway. I rushed into Nalia's arms, tears were about to burst out of my eyes, but I pushed them back.

"Are you okay?" Orion asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright."

"You'll be okay." Nalia put her hand on my shoulder.

"I know. I'm going to win, its in my blood." I smiled.

"You'll do really good, you can win." Orion smiled and gave me a reassuring hug. Then the peacekeepers came and separated us yet again. I sat back down, feeling angry and determined. I felt my eyes burning and I knew what I had to do. I had to win.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He sat in the tough leather arm chair, his eyes fixated on the t.v screen in front of him.

"Dad?" A black haired boy appeared in the doorway.

"What? I'm watching the reaping."

"Can i watch it?"

"C'mon over here."

The Ociel sat down on his dad's lap. He ruffled Ociel's dark hair. He had hair just like his mother's and eyes just like hers as well.

"What district is this one dad?"

"This is district 12. Where mom lives."

"Will we see her?"

"I doubt it Ociel, now be quiet so we can hear."

The camera panned over the people in district 12 quickly before focusing on Sherlee. She welcomed everyone and then played the video. Next, the two watch in suspense as Sherlee dipped her fingers into the bowl. She pulled the girl's name first as usual. He picked up a glass of water and had just out the water into his mouth when Sherlee called the name.

"Forsythia Everdeen."

The water came flying out of his mouth.

"What is it dad? Do we know that girl?"

"That was mom's last name before we got married bud."

"Okay."

The cameras zoomed in on the girl's face. In an essence, she was gorgeous. Her skin was lightly tanned and her hair was a sandy blonde. Her eyes were a sparkly blue gray and she had this smile that seemed so elusive and mysterious. She looked exactly like someone he knew. She had the exact same face, just different hair and a different nose.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" His eyes were glued to the screen.

"What is mom like?"

"Shes really great buddy."

"Why didn't she come with us?"

"She loved her home. Why don't you go play a game?"

"Okie dokie."

He remembered exactly what happened. They had all been given the chance to move to the capitol. It was an great opportunity for their son. He would have a less chance of getting picked for the Hunger Games. But no, she didn't want to come. She wanted to stay home and live there. They had only sent a few letters and after a while she stopped replying.

"Mr. Mellark?"

"Yes Sylthia?"

"There's a letter for you."

"Alright bring it in."

Now the capitol allowed letterers that had been approved by the goverment.

"Here you go."

"Oh! Sylthia? Would you check on Ociel for me?"

"Of course." She smiled and walked out.

He opened the letter slowly and gingerly held the piece of paper in his hands. Then he unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Peeta-_

_I know this letter is over due, but I couldn't come to myself to write it. Things over here are worse. Food is extremely scarce and people are dying left and right. Starvation is all over the town and many children are skinny. Poeple are very poor in the seam these days, and they rarely get food. I'd like to jeep this short so I'll just get to the point. Katniss died 4 years ago. I know this news is late, but i couldn't bear to write this. She was caught hunting and was killed. It was absolutely awful. I never have felt so depressed in my entire life. Please don't be angry at me. I know she loved you very much. She thought about you every day. _

_-Primrose_

__Tears began to stream down Peeta's face. He felt his heart breaking and shattering. He looked back at the t.v. He had accidentally paused it on the girl's face. She was so mysterious, he actually was curious. He was actually excited about mentoring this year. But the thought kept polluting his mind, who was this girl and why was her last name Everdeen?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I put my head in my hands after they left. I didn't want to be in the Hunger Games, who did? I felt angry and sad at the same time. Suddenly the door opened again and i lifted my head. My aunt Primrose walked into the room.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She said ina asoft voice.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Good. Do you remember what song your mom used to sing to you when you were little?"

"Yeah. Of course I do."

"Never forget that song okay? Promise me."

"I promise."

"Here." Aunt Prim handed me an old enbelope. It had my name written on it.

"What's this?"

"Your mom wanted you to have it. Forsythia, your life is complicated adn your mom gave me this letter to give to you if anything happened to her."

"Okay." I took the letter and held it gingerly in my lap.

"I would have brought your cousins, but theyre too hysterical. They said you should be brave."

"I am."

"I know." The peacekeepers announced time was up and my aunt Prim kissed my forehead before she was escorted out the door. I could see the tears streaming down her face. Then the peace keepers took me out of the room and loaded me onto the train. It was exquisite. There were crystal chandeliers and mahogany floors. Expensive food lay everywhere on top of white silk tablecloths. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hi." It was Jael.

"Hi." I said blandly.

"This some train right?"

"No. It taking us to our death." I sounded morbid. I walked toward the snacks.

"Oh.." Jael followed me.

I inspected every inch of food there was. Then i turned to my left to see Jael stuffing his face with food. Then entered Sherlee and some man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello!" Sherlee said happily.

"Hi." Jael said back to her.

"Hello." The man said. I turned away and felt their eyes boring into me.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Sherlle finally broke the silence. I just walked to an armchair and sat down.

"Well, arent you two fine looking tributes."

"Thank you." Jael's politeness irritated me.

"Peeta, why don't you take it away."

"Alright. My name is Peeta Mellark. I will be your mentor. And, uh, who are you?"

"I'm Jael." Jael shook Peeta's hand. I stood and walked to the window.

"Who are you?" I turned to see Peeta looking straight at me.

"Forsythia. Forsythia Everdeen."

"Its nice to meet you."

"Its not nice to meet you."

"Oh." He looked suprised.

"You live in the capitol don't you?" I sneered.

"Yes I do."

"Well, while you live in luxury with an over abundance of food people starve where I come from! Little kids die everyday frm malnutrition and no one does anything about it! You just sit at home and watch kids fight until the death! For enjoyment no less!"

"Your'e not the only one who hurting." He said softly. That only made me more furious.

"I live alone! By myself! I provide for myself and take care of myself! You think I have a mother? I don't! I watched her die! If things are tough everywhere but the capitol! So you can go suck up your dainty martinis somewhere else like in hell!"

I spun around on my heel and began to walk away.

"You're not the only girl with problems out there!" Peeta yelled after me.

"I never said I was." I said smoothly. I smiled slyly and walked out of the room, leaving everyone in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

I watched her smile closely. She was clever, and most indefinitely enraged by the capitol somehow.

"Wow." I turned my head. It was Jael.

"Yeah, shes got some personality."

"Shes so, so..." Sherlee sputtered.

"Mean." I finished her sentence.

"Some people are going through a lot though. You never know, the person your'e standing next to could be completely broken and you wouldn't even know it. " Jael said.

"True." Sherlee added. Then Jael stood up and casually walked out of the room.

"Peeta?" Sherlle tapped my arm.

"Yes?"

"Were you ever married? If you don't mind me asking. I just figured we should get to know each other better if we're going to work together."

"Yes I was. Her name was Katniss, I always called her Kitty Kat. She was so beautiful. I left her in district 12 because she didn't want to move out of her home. I left with my son to live in the capitol. I thought it was best for him."

"How old is your son?"

"He's 10 and his name is Ociel."

"That's lovely."

"Thank you. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to my room and lay down for a while."

"Alright."

I stood up and left. The real reason I left was due to the fact that I was about to burst into tears. It was so painful talking about her, because I remembered her so well. She had changed a lot since the Hunger Games. She had become more open and sweet. She loved old things. She would dress up in her mother's old dresses and dance around the room while I was at the bakery. Sometimes I would come home and look in the window and see her dancing. She still went hunting though, even though I told her not to. We had so many memories together. I sat down on the bed and pulled out a picture frame. I looked at the picture. It was of her. She was sitting in a tree in a flowy white dress that used to be her mother's. Her hair was braided with flowers and the sun was setting. She didn't look at the camera, she was looking at the sunset instead. It was the most beautiful picture I had ever taken. I realized how much I missed her now, and how much her letters meant to me. I went to put the picture back, but something fell out. It was a small picture of my wife laughing. On the back she wrote, "You are my sunshine." Love your kitty kat xoxo. A soft knock on the door startled me.

"Peeta?" It was Sherlee.

"Yes?"

"It's time for lunch. You've been in here for 2 hours.

"Alright." I had no idea how fats the time went I stood up and walked to the table, ready to face war-again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I decided to be nice at lunch, but not too nice. I have to be unexpected you know?

"So Forsythia,do you have siblings?" Jael asked.

"Nope." I took a sip of my soup.

"How about your mom?" Sherlee asked.

"Dead." I didn't look up from my bowl.

"Well what about your father then?" It was Peeta. I looked up into his eyes.

"If you figure out who the hell he is, give me a call."

"Do you have cousins at least?" It was Jael being friendly and nosy again.

"Yeah, 2 of them. Johani and Aysel. Would you like a full report on my life Jael? You seem really curious."

"I am, you seem so mysterious."

"Good, then lets keep it that way." I stood and began to walk away.

"You can only walk away huh?" I turned to face Peeta

"What?"

"Thats all you can do, walk away. Youre scared, I know it so stop acting brave." He turned and took one step toward the kitchen. I picked up the knife and threw it just shy of his head.

"Bravery isn't a born quality. It is earned. I think if you really knew me you could say I've earned more than my fair share of bravery." I turned and walked into my room, leaving everyone in shock. I hated that man, i thought. I hated all of them. I couldn't believe I had to deal with such idiots , they knew nothing about me. And who were they to judge? Sherlee's hair looked like some strange creature made a nest in it! I sat on my bed and covered my eyes with my hands. Was Peeta right? Am I just acting? No. Of course I'm not. I stood up and looked out the window at the city of lights below. A knock on the door startled me and i jumped.

"Can I come in?" It was Peeta, of course. Come to beg for forgiveness.

"What could you possibly want now?" I looked him in the eye.

"I came to apologize for dinner." He came toward the window.

"Okay. You've apologized, now leave."

"No. Forsythia, i don't understand why you are so cruel."

"I am not cruel."

"Yes you are, to everyone."

"No. My mother told me to keep a wall up so nobody can get inside your head. I am defensive, not cruel."

"You're defensive in a cruel way Forsythia."

"Shut up! Did you come in here to apologize or point out my flaws?"

"Apologize. I'm sorry if you were offended, but I should be honest with you. Isn't that what you want?"

"No. I want you to leave me alone."

"I will."

"Then go." I turned my back on him. I could only hear him shut the door and his footsteps fading. I felt my heart sinking and twisting in ways I had never felt. I began to cry. Salty tears rolled down my cheeks, and I tried to wipe them away as fast as I could. I realized what the feeling was, it was pain and sadness. It was the feeling of a wall being broken, my wall being broken. Peeta Mellark had gotten under my skin and I didn't like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I knew I had made her upset, but isn't that what I wanted? No, I didn't want that. I wanted her to open up to me so I could get to know her, but all I had done was enforce her wall and her hatred. I walked back into the dining room to find Sherlee and Jael still clutching to their spoons.

"Are you going to finish?" I asked them.

"Yes we are." Sherlee shook herself out of a daze.

"Do you think she meant to hit you?" Jael looked at me with his green-gray eyes.

"No, i think she meant to threaten me."

"Did she do a good job?"

"Hell yes. I jumped out of my skin."

Sherlee cackled with laughter.

"I would have also." Then Jael stood up and walked to his room.

"Who do you think she is?" I asked Sherlee.

"I think she's a girl who is too rough around the edges."

"How do I talk to her? I just don't know how to approach her." I put my head in my hands.

"Find her soft spot."

"Soft Spot?"

"She's obviously been hurt and has a lot of anger built up inside her."

"So what's her soft spot?"

"I don't know, It could be anything. If you need me I'll be in my room."

"Thank you Sherlee."

"It was no problem dear."

She smiled and walked out of the dining room. I ran through all of the things Jael had mentioned at dinner. What had he asked her again? Her siblings...and her mother. That must be it, her mother. I ran through her answer several times. It was short and to the point, but I figured I'd start there. If Forsythia did have any emotions, she did a great job at hiding them. I stood and knocked on her door.

"What could you possibly want now?"

"I want to talk."

"About what?"

"You."

"No."

"Alright." I knew I couldn't press her for answers, I had to let her come to me. I walked into my bedroom and pulled out the picture of my wife. I got tears just looking at her face. What a terrible way she must have died. I felt the tears coming again, and I tried to hold them back. I wondered what Forsythia's mother was like. Probably stubborn, guarded and defensive. Little did I know that there was someone else holding the same picture, crying over the same person just a few feet away behind a locked door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was finally the next morning. I never had a better sleep in my life, usually at home I was restless and nervous, but now I slept like a baby. I hated this place, it was changing my sleep, my thoughts, my impressions, everything. I almost convinced myself Peeta was harmless! I walked out of my room and sat down at the table, not even noticing Jael. His dark hair partially covered his green eyes. For a moment he was almost attractive.

"Morning." He greeted me wit a smile.

"Hi."I propped my head up on my hand.

"Quite the show last night."

"Thank you."

"Why are you so defensive all the time? Not to be rude, don't go throwing a knife at my head."

"I won't, and Peeta just bothers me. He's so perfect with his own little world, no problems or anything."

"His world is not perfect Forsythia."

"He lives in the capital, he lives in splendor, he is part of the "best generation", he had no problem with money!" I slammed my fist.

"Why do you hate the capital people so much?"

"They think they're better, they think they can take take take and no body gets hurt! That's such a lie though! They hurt people, they _Kill _people, the take form people! They don't care about anyone but themselves! In my opinion I don't give two shits if this whole city is burned to the ground! They never cared for me, so why should I even think about giving a damn about them?"

"Well something obviously happened to make you hate them."

"No, it's just what I've seen in the seam."

***FLASHBACK***

"Mama can we go hunting?"

"Yes Forsythia, but tomorrow only, you'll need a good rest." She gingerly tucked the girl into bed, pulling the quilt up to her chin.

"Alright, but do you promise?"

"Yes baby, I promise."

"Mama, will I be over my cold tomorrow?"

"I hope so, then you can hunt with me." She smiled and stroked the girl's hair gingerly. Then she stood up and walked out.

"Where are you going?" The girl sat straight up in bed.

"Hunting. We need dinner."

"Don't go mama, let me go with you! We've gone longer without dinner." She stood on the floor and ran to the woman.

"You need food if you want to get better sweetie." She knelled down to become eye level with the girl.

"Don't leave me mama." She started to cry.

"I'll be right back." She held the girl close and wiped her tears. She cradled her in her arms and sang a soft tune.

"Mama, will I always be your little girl?"

"Yes, sweetheart, forever and always." She brushed a loose hair out of the 12 years old's face.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too." She hugged the girl and sent her to the woman walked out of the door and under the fence into the deep, dark woods, not aware that her tiny but mischievous daughter was following.

"Are you okay?" It was Jael, popping me back into reality.

"Yeah, just dozed off for a sec."

"Gooood Morningggg Tributessss!" It was Shirlee. I frowned, behind her Peeta followed.

"Morning guys, ready for training arena?"

"Yes, any pointers?" Jael asked.

"I have some, don't show anyone your talents, it's best to surprise them. Go tot he survival kiosks also, the skills they give you are just as important " I was happy to have stolen Peeta's thunder.

"Well, now that Forsythia's stolen my thunder, I think yiu guys are ready to go." I laughed, and I saw Jael smile at me. Then I realized it, this was the first time they'd heard me laugh.

"That's the first time I've heard you laugh." Jael smiled.

"I don't laugh alot." I smiled back.

"Well, good thing you two have finally softened up." Peeta smiled also, but as he did mine faded.

"I haven't softened up, and I promise I won't make that mistake again." I walked to the elevator, "You guys coming?"

"Sure." Jael stood and Peeta and Shirlee followed. And we descended into what I considered the beginning of my journey.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The training arena was filled with tributes. Some were using swords, some knives, others weights, I saw all sorts of talents. I walked over to where a boy was sword fighting.

"Hey." He dropped his sword and looked at me.

"Hi." He was gorgeous, definitely district one or two. He had light brown wavy hair and deep dark brown eyes. He was tan and his muscles were bulging and toned.

"I'm Raze, who are you?"

"I'm Forsythia, district 12."

"I'm district 11." So I was wrong.

"You farm then?"

"Yeah, ever since I could walk." He laughed and so did I.

"I've hunted forever." I smiled at him.

"That's cool, you must have some cool skills. My dad taught me how to fight in case I ever got picked. I figured I would, but I didn't I volunteered for my brother, he was 13, but sick with yellow fever."

"That's brave of you. How many siblings do you have?"

"5. What about you?"

"None."

"What about your parents?"

"None also." Raze looked at me sympathetically.

"How old are you?" I was surprised and relieved he didn't ask me questions about my parents.

"16, you?"

"18. It's a shame we're stuck in this competition."

"Why?"

"Because your'e a cool girl. I don't wan tot fight you."

"I don't want to fight you either."

"I should get back to Nala, she's the other tribute."

"Yous should."

"Stay pretty Forsythia." He called before running off to meet and African girl who was about 15. I walked to Jael.

"Where were you?" He asked curiously.

"Talking."

"With who?"

"Him." I pointed to Rave

" Mr District Perfect?"

"He's from 11, calm your man boobs."

"I don't have man boobs."

"Then why are you making such a big deal?"

"He's just so duchey looking."

"He's not, his name is Rave, and he's really sweet."

"You like him."

"So? Who wouldn't. He's nice, caring, down to Earth and good looking." I turned my head to Rave and caught him staring at me. He blushed and turned away.

"Whatever. Let's get this stupid stuff over with."

"Fine Humpty-Grumpty." We finished our training for about an hour before Rave came over to me.

"Hi again."

"Hi." I smiled.

"How's it going?"

"Boring, I can do most of this stuff."

"Me too."

"Rave!" Nala called.

"Coming!" He patted my shoulder and ran to catch up with her. I sighed.

I sat on the table looking at my makeup person. He was dark skinned and wore gold eyeliner. He was cool and his named was Cinna. I saw Rave once since the session 2 days ago.

"Well I have a design."

"What is it?"

"We are making you seem defiant, beautiful, attractive."

"Rebellious?"

"Indeed." He smiled. The assistants crowded around me, prodding my with needles, painting my nails, everything. By the time it was over I looked at myself in the mirror. This was an upgrade from the parade.

I was dressed in a flowing light pink dress with a flowery drown in my hair. My hair was in perfect waves on my shoulders and my eyes were now extremley distinguished. There was one thing I liked about the outfit the most, the few studs in the crown and the silver flame necklace I wore.

"You look so much like your mother." Cinna whispered to me. I smiled and hugged him before walking out with Jale to where we had to wait for out interviews. There were so many tributes.

"Look who it is." I said as Rave sat next to me.

"It's me." He smiled.

"You look amazing." He looked me up and down.

"Thank you," I blushed, "You look so good also." He was wearing a plain suit with a blue bow tie. It looked tight around his muscles, showing his strength.

"I wish we met before this." He tucked a loose strand of hair out of my face.

"We couldn't have." I smiled at him, trying to gove him hope. We talked for the rest of the time when the tributes went to their interviews. Soon it was Rave's turn.

"Well Hello young man." There was a new interviewer now also, Keenan. He was spunky and had flaming red hair.

"Hello."

"How are you."

"A little nervous."

"That's alright, we'll try to make you less nervous."

"Alright."

"So what's your name?"

"Rave, I'm from district 11."

"11? How interesting. Who's in your family back home son?"

"My 3 sisters and 2 brothers, and my parents."

"No girl waiting for you?"

"No sir."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"And you haven't got yourself a girl?!"

"Not yet." The audience burst in laughter.

"A man like you should find yourself a nice girl."

"I have."

"Ooo, and who is this lucky girl?"

"That's a secret I think is worth keeping."

Then the buzzer rang, and Rave's interview was over.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Typical Jael aced his interview and charmed the audience, of course. Now it was my turn. I walked onto stage and took a seat. Keenan flashed me one of his plastic smiles.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Forsythis Everdeen, pleased to meet you." I winked. Keenan laughed along with the audience.

"Please to meet you also. What district are you from?"

"12."

"Interesting. What can you tell us about your family?"

"I don't have one, there' s nothing to tell. "

"That's awful. What happened to them?"

"My mother was shot, my father is non-existent, i don't know who he is. I have no siblings, I have one aunt and 2 cousins, but that's it. I live alone."

"You know, you have the same name as a former contestant."

"Interesting. Enlighten me Keenan." I put my hands under my chin.

"Katniss Everdeen was her name, also a district 12 contestant."

"I know her." Ha. I know her alot more than he thinks.

"How?"

"Like, how do I know her?"

"Yes."

"Well, we don't have enough time for that do we?" Then the buzzer rang.

I nailed that interview.

"Good job Forsythia." Peeta walked up to me.

"Thanks. It was easy."

"So you know Katniss?"

"You mean I _knew _Katniss. And everybody knows Katniss."

"I knew her also." Peeta looked at his feet.

"Oh how did you know her?"

"She, uh, was in the competition with me."

"Cool."

"And she was my-" Peeta was interrupted by Shirlee.

"Forsythia they ADORE you!"

"Really?"

"Your'e a SENSATION!" Shirlee clapped and pulled me into a tight hug. Then she walked with Jael, probably showering him with compliments. I turned my attention back to Peeta.

"You never finished what you were saying."

"It doesn't matter."

"Everything matters."

Apparently everything matters a lot more than I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I walked into the elevator. Today was a big day, the tributes would be goinbg in to show their skills to the coucil. I had no doubt that Jael would get a good score, but Forsythis might let her temper consume her...again.

"Don't loose your head Forsythia." I said sternly. I had to be stern, or else she would go off and kill someone.

"I won't." Yeah right!

"Really. I mean it."

"I promise I won't!"

"You sure? You have to have control yourself."

"I can, and will. Now get the hell away from me."

I listened. I wished she would just open up instead of being stubborn. It was so frusterating. I walked over to Jael.

"You nervous?"

"Yeah. Forsythia's gunna do so good."

"Not that good."

"Peeta, have you seen her skills? She's better than me."

"She's just as you, she just has different strengths."

"I'm supposed to belive that?"

"You should, it's true." We arrived at the arena, and that wa smy cue to go.

"Good luck!" I called after them.

* * *

Urgh. Peeta's sucky words ofwisdom once again rang in my head. I didn't need his luck, I knew my mom was with me today. I could feel it. I walked into the room with all of the other tributes, and spotted Rave. I sat next to Jael, who else could I sit with anyways?

"So, are you nervous?"

"No."

"What?"

"My mom went through this, she trained me for it."

"Your mom was in the Hunger Games?!" Jale practically yelled. Suddeny I felt every eye in the room on me.

"Yeah, so what? Where did it get her? ...Dead. The Hunger Games doesn't auto-save you from everything." I glared at Jael. He looked hurt.

"I just thought it was kinda cool."

I looked around at the tributes. They were all about 15 or older, but I could see one little boy and girl. They were both young.

"My dad was in the games." A blonde boy from district one or two spoke up.

"Really?" Jale sounded intrigued, I punched him.

"Who was he?" I leaned forward.

"His name was Cato, but eh didn't know me. He had a one time fling with me mom, Caressa, and I was accidentally born. My said just a little after he went into the games and never came back."

"I'm sorry." I said, trying to be sympathetic.

"I don't care. I just wish I could punch the bitch who killed him."

"Who killed him?"

"Some Katniss girl or whatever." I swallowed, hard.

"It's the Hunger Games, she probably had to. Your dad would have done the same."

"Well, um, I guess." I could see he saw how stupid he had been before.

"Yeah." I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I looked over to see rave staring at me. he quickly looked down.

"So, who was your mom?" The boy leaned forward.

"Well, I would tell you, but I don't even know your name."

"It's Carney. My mom likes C names." I looked right into his eyes. They were a sparkling hazel, and he had soft jaw lines. He was attractive, but not as attractive as Rave.

"I'm Forsythia."

"Like the plant."

"Exactly. It means Anticipation."

"Like anticipating something?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's spot on. You never open up, and everyone _anticipates_ when you will." Jael crossed his arms.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"So who was your mom?" Carney raised an eyebrow.

"You can't tell anyone or do anything, sware?"

"I sware."

I walked up to him, and whispered in his ear.

"My mom was the bitch that killed you dad."


End file.
